All She Ever Wanted
by Classicbookworm
Summary: Emma wondered if Will knew she was frustrated too.  Happy New Year! Graphic smut warning


_"So this is what being turned on feels like."_

The words echoed through her head.

It had been 4 months since she had uttered those words, and Emma was still a virgin. An anxious, sexually frustrated virgin lacking the confidence to tell Will what she wanted. Her inexperience left her lost, she knew where she wanted to go, but how does one arrive at their destination without a map or guidebook?

_"This week, you became a man of action and it was super hot." _

She had been so bold that morning as she kissed him passionately, she figured it wouldn't be long until she shed the letter V, her own shameful label glaring in stark contrast to Hester Prynne's scarlet A. It had been a work day. There would be no heated exchanges beyond kissing that morning.

Emma had tried again that night. She greeted Will at the front door with a kiss, her desperate tongue seeking the confines of his sweet mouth, his startled moan made her tingle. Her hands quickly found his tie and she pulled him toward her as her ass hit the small stand where they deposited their keys each evening. Emma was hot with desire she wanted more. She wanted skin touching skin, exploring hands, hot wet kisses on exposed flesh, but her body betrayed her, tensing the moment Will's hands slid under her blouse grazing her bare belly. Always the gentleman, Will immediately moved them back to the safe covered expanse of her hips, kissed her tenderly, brushed a stray ginger lock from her face and whispered a husky 'hello gorgeous' with a gentle smile before retreating to the bathroom.

Embarrassed, ashamed, frustrated, confused, Emma made no more attempts. It was unfair to Will. Guilt filled every pore of her body as she heard the water turn on in the shower. She wondered if he knew she was frustrated too.

Emma had dreams. Hot dreams. Racy dreams. Steamy hot visions of Will's soft gentle hands caressing her cheek before plunging his fingers through her hair, his finger tips firmly massaging her scalp. His hot breath tickled her neck and made her toes curl in anticipation as his teeth gently grazed her tender ear lobe. She tossed her head to the side welcoming his nibbles and kisses and when his hand gently slid beneath her camisole inching slowly toward her eager breast she arched her back presenting her chest to his seeking hands desperate for his touch. No tension, just passion, love and trust. As Will's kisses and hands trailed lower teasing their way to her swollen folds ...

She awoke.

She lay there in a daze, her own erratic breathing filling the silent expanse of their bedroom. She could feel her ass cheeks clinching involuntarily teasing her wet, anxious core.

_Something must be done._

Emma's heart was beating rapidly, images from her dream racing through her head as a pool of moisture began to gather between her legs soaking her white cotton panties. Yes, something must be done, sleep would elude her until something happened.

Emma slowly inched out of bed and silently crossed the cold wooden floor gaining entrance to the master bath. Emma turned the knob in the shower. While waiting for the water to heat up, she reached under Will's sink and pulled out the stash she knew he kept there. Sitting on the floor she opened the magazine at random. The pictures were a lot more graphic then she had expected but horny curiosity overtook her shock and she couldn't help but twist and rock her body a bit as she turned the page. The muscles in her nether regions had a mind of their own and seemed to know exactly what they wanted and how to achieve it. As Emma's body began to gyrate more rhythmically, she found her right hand gently rubbing circles between her legs. She pushed her head back and closed her eyes gently willing the images of Will's chiseled chest and abs into being. The tempo of her circling finger began to increase, a moan creeping in the back of her throat when she heard it, the click of an opening door thundering through the bathroom.

"Emma are you o- ..."

Will's eyes nearly bugged from his head, a rock hard erection immediately filling his boxers as he took in the image of his precious Emma sitting on the floor, her hand between her legs, one of his magazines cast to the side. _'this must be a dream.' _ he thought. The dream quickly transitioning to nightmare as he saw a startled expression flood Emma's face, her body clawing up the wall, bolting toward the door. Always quick to catch a fleeing Emma, He caught her arm and brought her toward him, wrapping her in his strong embrace.

"Don't go" He whispered gently in her ear.

Will's strong hands began gently caressing her back, an attempt to ease her rigid frame.

"Baby, you're shaking."

The sound of Will's voice only caused Emma to bury her face deeper into his strong shoulder.

"Emma, look at me," he pleaded as he gently brought his hands to the base of her neck and tilted her head until her eyes met his. Her face was scarlet , tears began to gather in the corners of her large brown eyes signaling both embarrassment and shame.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Baby," he whispered. "Do you have any idea how sexy that was?" he continued as he slowly brought his lips to hers.

Unresponsive at first, Emma was no match for Will. It was as if his lips were physically draining the shame from her body. His tongue traced her lips, lightly lapping where top met bottom begging to intensify their kiss. Her lips parted. Will let out a gravelly moan, his manhood throbbing desperately with desire. He moved his hands to Emma's waist and slowly scrunched the light yellow fabric of her night gown higher and higher.

Once again her body betrayed her becoming rigid as soon as she felt the edge of her night gown drift above her moist panties. Only this time, Will did not return his hands to the safe zone. Instead he placed his palms on her bare hips and kissed a light trail to just below her right ear.

"Honey, relax." he supportively coaxed. "It's only me," he continued to assure her.

Will's warm breath on her neck nearly made her knees buckle. He gently sucked the lobe of her tender ear, seductively sinking his teeth into it at the last moment while guiding his warm hands up her torso to cup her tender breasts.

Emma shuddered as she felt Will's thumbs graze her nipples. She felt his soft wet kissed move down her neck, settling at her collarbone as his hands continued their path up, his kisses only ceased long enough to bring the nightgown over her head.

Exposed, Emma folded her arms to her chest trembling in the moist room. She felt awkward and clumsy, wanting to become an active participant, but unsure what to do with her hands, her body, her mouth, even her voice, and so she just stood there. Her wide brown eyes locked with his hazel.

"Is this what you want Em?" Will questioned sensing both her desire and fright.

Her eyes remained fixated upon his as she slowly nodded her head.

"You're perfect," Will encourged reaching for her crossed arms.

"Please don't hide yourself from me"

He brought her hands to the waist of his boxers and then placed his at the waist of her panties, tucking his thumbs between the elastic while slowly teasing the skin beneath. His gaze never left hers as he began to push the fabric from her hips. He noticed the bob of her throat as she nervously swallowed. Her eyes closed, concentrated effort focused on the regulation of her nervous breathing. Emma felt the trail of fabric and Will's soft palms glide down her thighs past her knees pooling at her feet where he gently lifted each foot freeing her body from the last remaining garment. A bolt of electricity shot through her body as she felt Will's tender lips kissing up her naked thigh, his hands trailing behind massaging up her tense calves. She felt the tickle of his breath of her most private of regions. She was left wanting more as his kisses skipped the area completely planting a kiss instead on her belly button. Will continued to worship her body with kisses, his hands continuing to knead her tense body settling on her firm behind as his mouth began to suckle each perfect breast.

"Mmmmm" she moaned, arching her back to present them more readily to his eager mouth and tongue. The sensation was perfection.

She placed her hands on his hips and began the slow clumsly descent of his boxers. Nervous. Unsure of what to expect she locked her gaze upon his. It wore an expression of unconditional love and encouragement. She slid the cotton down to his knees, kneeling before him. Eye contact faltered, curiosity getting the better of her as she quickly snuck a peak at the manhood before her. A jolt passed through her body and she quickly averted her eyes back to his. Large pools of chocolate brown shocked at the sight of her first erect penis. Rigid, thick, engorged. Her forehead creased with uncertainty. Will reached down for her hands and pulled her to stand. His foot lifted to his knee, and slid the boxers to the floor. He placed a gentle kiss to Emma's mouth and then gently pulled her into the steamy shower.

Emma faced the pulsating deluge as Will slipped in behind her. His chiseled chest pressing against her back, his hands once again kneading the swollen mounds of her chest. He kissed the bare skin where her shoulder met neck. His tongue darting out on occassion to lap up the rogue water droplets landing there. His right hand trailed lower, the tips of his fingers tracing circles down her abdomen until they met a blanket of gingery down. He kept his fingers there briefly, combing through the curly mesh before his middle finger plunged lower beginning it's minstrations upon her excited clit. He stroked his finger up and down adding a gentle cirlce here and there, his left hand still teasing and pinching at her nipples.

"OH GOD!" Emma softly groaned, her breathing quickening in pace, as his finger continued to tease, fully aware of the hardened cock pressing against her ass.

"Mmmm, Emma you're moans are exquisite," he grunted as his finger slid even farther down seeking her entrance.

Emma gasped as she felt his thick finger slide inside her, his palm now rubbing her clit as his finger explored her insides.

Emma turned to face Will as he continued to pump his digit teasingly inside her, she began her own explorations taking his cock in her hands. Her fingers slowly traced each vein pulsing from his shaft, memorizing each line. Her thumbs traced the circumferance and he released a visceral groan as she brushed the tender triangle on the underside where his swollen head connected with his hardened shaft.

Will reached behind her, turning off the water. An intense fire in his darkened sultry eyes. Exiting the shower, and returning with a towel he draped the cotton terry cloth around her shoulders and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her to their forgotten bed.

Will dried her from head to toe placing erratic kisses throughout her body on impulse as he pleased. He placed his beloved gently on her stomach upon their bed. Before she could question, Emma felt Will straddle her thighs, his strong hands massaging her shoulders, adoring every inch of her tender back, kneading away every knot from neck to waist. His hardened manhood rubbing at small of her back as his hands continued to worship her tense muscles. Her toes curled in anticipation, his hands lightly brushing up and down her sides teasing slowly from her arm pit down the hourglass shape of her torso, the light caress creating the most intense and joyous tickling sensation she had ever experienced.

"Will, please," she begged

He leaned over, his cock sliding down the crack of her ass, sliding his hands to her breasts, giving them a squeeze. "Please what?" he whispered "Tell me what you want Em."

Her face flushed, thankful their position allowed her to answer without having to look him in the eye she responded. "You. This. More."

Sitting up up his knees, Will turned Emma over to face him and brought his lips to her left ear.

"I love you."

The declaration was warm and honest, it left no doubt as to where his devotions lay. He tenderly kissed Her, his tongue stroking in perfect time with hers. His hands lost in her lucious mane, her hands urging his chest down to hers as his erection slid rythmically between her folds teasing her clit, seaking the surge of wetness signalling that it was time. She brought her knees up, to straddle his waist, firmly planting her feet on the mattress. His mouth continued it's loving devotion as the wetness of her core lured him to her opening. Slowly he edged his head into her, his kisses never slowing, allowing the act to happen without the anxiety of a _"This is it"_ moment. It just was, their bodies just fit. He slid his hands under the small of her back, bringing her hips to meet his and he rocked back and forth sliding deeper each time.

"_This is really happening"_ Emma thought. She expected it to hurt, she expected it to be awkward, but this, this was perfection_. _Will had been so devoted to her comfort and relaxation, she wasn't even sure she could identify the exact moment when rubbing had progressed to so much more.

Warmth flooded her body, Will's pulses increased in pace, her back arched as they continued to rock, his thumb sliding to her nub encouraging her to release. The orgasm was intense, Emma didn't think she could take much more but as Will continued to rub and rock ... and rub and rock, the intensity grew greater until his body grew rigid and began to shudder and spilled into hers.

Once again erratic breathing filled the silent expanse of the bedroom. Only this time Emma's breaths were joined by Will's. He rolled on his side, brought the warm comforter over their nude bodies and pulled Emma into his arms. He was comforted to see Emma wearing a content smile a gleam of accomplishment and adoration flooding every inch ofher face. Her hands traced the side of his face and she mouthed a small "_thank you" _before snuggling into his chest. Exhaustion consuming her, she tangled her legs with his and fell asleep. Will pulled her close to him, consuming the sweet scent of her hair as sleep overtook his body as well.

The two lovers slumbered peacefully. Their Everest finally conquered.


End file.
